


Not Going Anywhere

by starryeyedchar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Edward Elric Is A Little Shit, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Edward Elric, Hurt Roy Mustang, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Parental Roy Mustang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedchar/pseuds/starryeyedchar
Summary: When the Fullmetal Alchemist is late to make his report, Roy doesn't think anything of it. That is, until he gets a call from the kid himself saying that he ran into Scar, which is more than a little concerning. So he goes immediately to help, because he's not about to let what happened to Hughes happen again.When Ed gets to Colonel Mustang's office and finds the man gone, he knows something is out of the ordinary. This feeling is confirmed when he find a note addressed to Lieutenant Hawkeye that the Colonel had to go because Ed was in trouble. Because that could only mean one thing: Envy was leading Roy right into a trap.In which Ed and Roy are both idiots who will do anything to save someone in danger, especially if that person is someone they care about. And they stop being stubborn long enough to admit that maybe they do care if the other were to die.





	Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Finally watched FMAB earlier this year, and it stole my heart. Particularly Roy and Ed and their sort of grudging father son relationship. I rewatched some episodes this summer, was feeling nostalgic, and wrote this. I hope you enjoy it! It's set... somewhere during season two? Basically my hot take on what could've gone down if Envy had simply decided 'fuck it' and went after Roy for killing Lust. Which I don't think is especially out of character. So Hughes' death has already happened in this, unfortunately.
> 
> Feel free to comment to let me know if you like this, since I've never written for these characters before, and it's taking every ounce of my self control to not write a Maes Hughes Is Alive fix-it fic. Although that's probably been done already.
> 
> Also, Roy/Riza is mentioned or implied a lot of times, but that's not the focus of this story at all, more just that Roy and Ed are both reckless idiots who care about each other even if they don't admit it. But I LOVE Roy and Riza together so. If you want to convince me to write about them, too, you know what to do.
> 
> But yeah! Enjoy! Thank you for reading, and all that fun jazz. I rambled for too long.

Roy sighed, and checked his watch once more. He didn't know why it surprised him that Fullmetal was late, _again_.

He had half a mind to go out for a drink and make the kid wait once he did decide to show up. See how the Fullmetal Alchemist liked having his patience tested.

But as a superior officer, Roy knew he couldn't do something so childish, even if it would be nice to get some payback. Besides, Riza— Lieutenant Hawkeye, that is —would undoubtedly lecture him about responsibility and slacking off... _again_.

He didn't really feel up to dealing with that, or the kid's wrath today.

Luckily, Roy was saved from his boredom and growing irritation at his most determined yet most vexing subordinate by the phone ringing.

He opened his mouth to answer it with a smirk on his lips, which died when he realized that he automatically expected Hughes' cheery voice to be the one that answered him, gushing about his lovely wife and adorable daughter.

Roy took a deep breath, feeling suddenly as if a heavy weight rested on his lungs. He hoped it would be the Lieutenant on the phone.

No such luck.

“Yes?” Roy said into the receiver, feeling no need for pleasantries anymore.

There was a moment of silence, and Roy heard what sounded like someone trying to catch their breath on the other line. Then—

“Colonel?”

As much as he hated to admit it, the voice of the young alchemist actually did put him in a better mood. He really had gone soft, huh? “Ah, Fullmetal! Finally decided to call in, have you? You're already over fifteen minutes late, even worse than last—”

“Colonel.”

The Elric brothers interrupted him all the time, but the urgency in the kid's voice was definitely new. He sounded... scared? When was the last time he'd heard either of them sound like that?

Roy was instantly on alert. “What's wrong? What happened?”

The kid huffed a short laugh. “You're gonna hate this,” he muttered. “I know I do. I'm... I think I might need your help.”

Roy stood up so quickly that he knocked his chair over. “What? Why? What happened? What did you do?” Roy's thoughts were going a mile a minute, and he mentally kicked himself for not being concerned earlier. These boys always managed to get themselves into trouble. “Where are you?”

Ed sighed. “I'm calling from a phone booth,” he said, as if that didn't just make Roy even more terrified. “I was on my way to you when I...”

“You what?” Roy prompted. He was already scrawling a quick note to Riza, not wanting to risk getting her before going to the kid's aid. But... he didn't want to hang up on him, either.

“I... um. I ran into Scar?”

Roy's breath caught in his throat, and for a moment he could say nothing. His mind flashed with the memory of Hughes, slumped over in a pool of his own blood, body gone cold in that phone booth.

And when he squeezed his eyes shut, the image was replaced with one of Edward. Dead.

“Scar. As in, the Ishvalan who's been running around and killing State Alchemists left and right?” Roy asked, through gritted teeth. He slid open the drawer with his alchemy gloves in them, hastily putting on a pair. “The one that's already nearly killed you before? _That_ Scar?”

Roy had been there, when the kid had first gone up against that murderer. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

Ed's automail arm had been destroyed, and he was lying there on the ground, just waiting for Scar to kill him. Roy heard him— Edward had stopped fighting, and he didn't mind dying as long as Al would be okay.

He knew that the Fullmetal Alchemist was known to throw himself in the line of fire for others, but...

Roy had felt guilty for ages after that. If he had warned them earlier, or if he'd made sure they were properly guarded, they never would've been in so much danger.

He never would've forgiven himself if either of the boys had been killed. He wasn't sure if he forgave himself anyway.

“Yeah,” Edward said, then sucked in a shaky breath. From what Roy could tell, the kid was doing his best to sound brave. “Sorry, I was on my way to your office when he came out of nowhere, and I think I lost him but... my arm.”

“He destroyed your automail again?!” Roy demanded. He was going to _kill_ Scar when he found him. But the rush of anger was replaced quickly with dread. If Ed couldn't perform alchemy...

“No, my... my other arm,” Ed told him, and Roy's blood ran cold. “It's broken. Badly. I can't really move it, and it _hurts_ , and honestly I think I might pass out soon so if you could—”

“Yes, yes, just tell me where you are. I'll be right there, and we'll get you fixed up. Where are you, where— where's the phone booth?” Roy spoke quickly, shrugging on his coat. He wanted to rush to Ed's aid already, but he didn't know where the kid was, and he still didn't particularly want to hang up.

“It's... well, I'm sorry but it's the same one where General Hughes was— oh shit, he's— AGH!”

There was a loud thud on the other line, followed by a grunt of pain from the alchemist... and then the line went dead.

It was too familiar. Too close to something that had only happened months ago, and Roy wouldn't let something like that happen again. Not to Ed. Not to a fifteen year old _kid_.

He dropped the phone's receiver unceremoniously on his desk and rushed out the door.

 

* * *

 

Edward Elric was already having a very, _very_ bad day.

His most recent lead towards finding a Philosopher's Stone was a total bust, _and_ he and Al were delayed in their plans to visit Winry since Ed had to stick around and file a report to the Colonel, which meant they'd have to catch the _next_ train.

Typical of the bastard, making plans just to mess up Ed's own. So, naturally, he'd shown up a half an hour late.

It was a small victory, but Ed found himself sporting a smug grin nonetheless as he knocked on Colonel Mustang's door.

There was no response.

Ed waited for a moment, but when he still heard no voice or movement from inside, he let out an exasperated sigh and knocked again, much louder.

Still nothing.

Ed bristled, trying not to get too irritated. He _was_ late after all. Maybe the Colonel had just fallen asleep at his desk. Wouldn't be the first time. Still, it annoyed him that Mustang wasn't answering the door when he'd been specifically asked to be here. It's not like he'd never been late to one of these meetings before.

Ed waited only a few more moments before huffing and pushing the door open with a roll of his eyes. He usually didn't bother to knock at all, anyway.

“Hey, Colonel Bastard! What's up with ignoring me? I thought we had a meeting planned! I mean, I know I'm late, but you—” Ed stopped short, looking around the room to find that Roy Mustang was nowhere to be seen. “...Colonel?”

His eyes surveyed the room within seconds, and the sight left an uneasy feeling in his gut.

Everything was in perfect order, save for the Colonel's desk. Papers were strewn haphazardly about, and the phone's receiver lay discarded on the surface beside them.

Clearly, Mustang had been in a hurry to get somewhere.

A thought seized Ed then, and all his smugness and annoyance dissolved into panic and confusion as he walked around to the other side of the desk and pulled open a drawer he'd seen the Colonel open a million times. The drawer he kept his alchemy gloves in.

One of the pairs was gone.

Ed's stomach dropped.

Colonel Mustang must've gotten a call that had seriously scared him, and made him rush off somewhere to do... what?

If Ed knew the Colonel well enough, he knew Roy Mustang was not a man who'd just up and leave his office for some trivial reason. The only thing that would make sense for the apparent rush he'd been in was if...

If someone were in danger.

Names and faces flashed through Ed's mind. Who'd called for help? Who was in trouble, who needed Mustang? Riza? Havoc? Hell, it could be any number of people. If Ed just knew where he'd gone...

_There_! A hastily written note was lying on top of the mess of papers on the desk, and Ed immediately recognized it as Colonel Mustang's barely legible, slanted handwriting.

He skimmed it, hoping for a location, and—

_What_?

'Riza, sorry, no time. Fullmetal's in danger. Send help. Phone booth.'

But... but why would the Colonel think _he_ was in danger? Ed was fine, just late. Mustang should've been waiting for him, right? He wouldn't just believe someone else telling him Ed was in trouble, would he?

And then finally, it clicked. _Envy_.

“Oh, no,” Ed whispered. He had to stop the Colonel— he was being led into a trap, and if he got hurt because of it... then it'd be Ed's fault.

But he had no idea where Colonel Mustang was! There were dozens of phone booths in Central, and how the hell could he find him with a minimalistic note like—?!

An explosion interrupted Ed's thoughts, and he looked out the window to see a column of flame shoot into the sky, barely block or so away.

Ed cursed, and jumped out the window.

 

* * *

 

When Roy got to the phone booth, the blood he saw seeping across the ground sent him spiraling back again to that day, when he'd found Hughes' body in the exact same spot. Limp. Cold.

Covered in his own blood.

He blinked, and it was as if his nightmares had come to life. He'd seen this horrific sight in his mind's eye a thousand times, but he never thought...

He never thought that he'd actually be faced with a dying Edward Elric.

Roy rushed forward, crouching beside him. The kid's eyes were shut tight, chest rising and falling slowly with breaths that sounded too heavy, too painful. His human arm was bent at a horrible angle.

“Fullmetal,” Roy said, his voice coming out choked up and horrified. “Come on, Fullm— Edward. Kid, wake up.”

No response.

Roy shook his good shoulder lightly, careful not to jostle him too much. He couldn't even tell where all the blood was coming from. When he moved his hand back and saw how covered it had become just with one touch, he felt sick to his stomach.

But then Ed's bright, golden eyes fluttered slowly open. They looked dazedly at Roy before narrowing in a weak attempt at a glare.

“Sure took you long enough, bastard,” he mumbled.

Roy couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry. Edward was angry with him. Everything was right with the world again.

_Except it isn't,_ a voice at the back of his mind said. _He's still dying_.

“Come on, Fullmetal,” Roy said, wrapping an arm around the other's shoulders and hoisting his small form up off the ground. “Let's get you to headquarters. You need medical attention, now. What even happened to you?”

_It doesn't really make sense_ , Roy thought to himself. _Scar isn't the type to leave anyone alive_. But Edward didn't answer the question.

“Kid?” Roy prompted. At this point, the Fullmetal Alchemist was taking years off his life in pure concern. “ _Edward_? Are you still with me? Come on, you have to stay awake, I'm going to get you to—”

Roy broke off. All of a sudden he felt a sharp, searing pain in his stomach, and he looked down to see that the blade Edward often used on his automail arm had plunged straight through his back, and come out the other side.

Blood was rapidly seeping into his uniform, this time his own. He stared down at it in surprise.

Huh.

He'd been stabbed before, most recently by the Homunculus Lust, in almost the exact same spot. But this...

“I didn't know you hated me that much, Fullmetal,” Roy said softly. The blade was torn back out of his stomach, and this time he was unable to hold back a grunt of pain. He stumbled backward, turning to look at the eerily grinning face of his subordinate. “But then again, you're not Edward. Are you?”

The thing disguised as the kid laughed, and in a flash of red light transformed into someone Roy had never seen before, but matched the descriptions of the real Edward Elric quite well.

“Envy,” Roy said darkly, narrowing his eyes.

“I see my reputation has reached you,” the _creature_ said with another smile. “I'm glad! I've heard so much about you too, Flame Alchemist.”

Roy was in no mood for games. He pressed a hand to his stomach, already feeling the effect of blood loss on his body. “What have you done with the kid?” he growled.

Envy rolled his eyes. “Relax. He's too important to kill, he was just late to your little meeting. I saw the chance I had, and I took it.”

“Chance?” Roy was beginning to figure out what Envy meant now. He had his gloves, he could use them, but... it wouldn't hurt to stall a fight as much as possible until the Lieutenant arrived. “What chance?”

“The chance to kill you, of course,” Envy said simply, and took a step towards him.

Roy took a step back, but the simple movement sent another jolt of pain through his body. “I thought I was one of your... your _sacrifices_ , too. You can't afford to kill me.”

“We couldn't,” Envy admitted. “No matter how troublesome you were to us. But then you killed Lust. Burned her to a crisp! I saw my opportunity to act on my own, and so I did. After all, I know better than anyone how upset you get when someone you care about is in danger.” There was a glint to the Homunculus' eyes that Roy didn't like, not in the slightest.

“ _What_ do you mean by that?”

“Why, Colonel Maes Hughes, of course. We—”

Envy didn't get to finish his sentence before his body went up in a column of flames.

“ _Brigadier General_ ,” Roy spat, seething. All thoughts of avoiding a fight had flown from him, and his vision burned as red hot and angry as the flames he cast down. “A monster like you shouldn't even be allowed to speak his name.”

Envy opened his mouth to speak again, but Roy snapped his fingers and brought another quick blast of flames.

He looked down at his still bleeding abdomen, and sighed. He'd probably have to sear the wound closed, again.

Taking his gaze off the Homunculus was clearly a mistake, however, because before he could even fully evaluate the damage, Envy tackled him to the ground.

He grunted as his back hit the pavement, sending a renewed jolt of pain through him that caused his vision to go blurry around the edges.

For a moment, Roy was speechless, if only because he couldn't catch his breath.

Envy took the opportunity to gloat, holding Roy's hands down on either side of his head so he couldn't activate his alchemy.

“You could've escaped with your life, Colonel,” he taunted. “You could've been a valuable asset to us. But you just _had_ to kill her, and so you're going to die right here. Right now.” Envy's grin was terrifying. “You call me a monster, and maybe I am one. But then what does that make you?”

Roy struggled, tried to move his hands, but the shapeshifter' fingernails had become talons, digging hard into his skin. The weight pressing on him from being pinned was also much heavier than would be normal for someone Envy's size.

Then again, nothing about the Homunculus was really _normal_.

Roy wondered, for a moment, if it really was the end for him.

It was... surprisingly easy to come to terms with that.

Envy leaned down, getting in his face, a crazed look in his eyes. “Any last words?”

Roy had an apology to Riza already on his lips. He opened his mouth—

“I have a few choice words, actually.”

—and was interrupted by none other than the Fullmetal Alchemist.

A voice that normally brought him nothing but irritation, exasperation, and admittedly worry now flooded Roy with relief.

Though the worry was still hovering at the back of his mind, telling him that now the kid was in danger. Envy had said Edward was 'too important to kill' though, so he should be safe... right?

Roy met Edward's gaze, and was surprised to find that his eyes, which almost always displayed his strongest emotions and usually held nothing but determination, were just cold.

“Most importantly,” he continued, his voice just as icy as his stare. “Let him _go_.”

Envy just smirked. With the momentary distraction, Roy was edging his fingers closer together, but stopped again when one of the Homunculus' arms transformed into a blade with a flash of red light.

Envy lifted it to Roy's throat. “Or what?”

Ed's expression flickered with anger, something Roy was much more familiar with seeing directed at him. And... was that concern?

“Fullmetal,” Roy said, trying his best to keep his voice level. “Get out of here. I can... I can handle this.”

Ed didn't take his eyes off Envy, but his hands clenched into fists. “He'll kill you.”

“Do you doubt your superior officer?” Roy tried to joke, and this time the kid glanced at him. Roy gulped, and had to look away. He didn't want the kid to see straight through his false bravado, even though he probably could anyway. “Anyway.... leave. That's an order.”

“No.”

“ _No_?” Roy echoed. “Careful there, Fullmetal, or I'll have you written up.”

“With all due respect, Colonel, you can't write me up if you're dead,” Edward deadpanned, and Roy snorted. The corners of Ed's mouth twitched upward at the sound, but he still looked far too worried.

“With all due respect, he's going to be dead regardless,” Envy said, mimicking the kid's voice. “You don't have anything I want, Fullemtal Shrimp. You can't bargain. Say your goodbyes to your precious Colonel Mustang.”

Ed tensed, and then seemed to hesitate. Before Roy could guess what he was internally debating, the kid took a deep breath, and pulled something out of his coat pocket.

A gun.

“Fullmetal, this is a Homunculus,” Roy tried to remind him. “He'll just regenerate. A gun won't work on him.”

“It's not for him,” Edward said, expression unreadable once again. He lifted the weapon up slowly, until it was pointed at his own temple.

Roy had thought he was afraid before, but now his very heart seemed to freeze in his chest. “ _Kid_ ,” he hissed. “Fullmetal, what are you _doing_?”

“I'm a 'sacrifice,' right?” Ed asked, avoiding Roy's gaze now in favor of staring Envy down. “You need me. So if I die because of you, if I pull this trigger, you'd be in pretty big trouble with that Father, or whoever you work for. Right?”

Envy's smile had fallen off his face, his eyes narrowed. “You wouldn't.”

Ed didn't break his gaze as he clicked the safety off. “Would you like to test that?”

“ _Edward_ —”

“He's supposed to be a sacrifice too, right?” Ed interrupted him. “Aren't you already risking it by killing the Colonel? If you let both of us slip through your fingers, what would happen to you?”

Roy could see Envy begin to tremble. He didn't know a Homunculus could feel fear, and yet he could see the gears turning in Envy's head. When it came down to it, he'd always save his own skin.

Envy stood up quickly, staring down at Roy in disgust. “I'll kill you one day, Flame Alchemist. After you've served your purpose.”

And then he disappeared into the night.

Once he was gone, Ed rushed to Roy's side, kneeling beside him and shoving the gun back into his pocket. “Colonel, are you— _dammit_ ,” Ed grit his teeth as he saw the extent of his wound. “We have to get you help.”

“I'm fine,” Roy assured him, though his body didn't seem to want to agree. Everything started tilting the second he tried to sit up. “I can just... sear it closed.” He lifted up a hand to prove it, which is exactly when he realized that his gloves had been torn by Envy when he'd held Roy's hands down.

Ed's eyes widened, horrified.

“Oh. Well, that could be a problem,” Roy admitted. He promptly started to fall forward, but Edward caught him by the shoulders.

“Woah, hey.” The kid shook him a little, but not enough to hurt. “Stay with me, Colonel.”

Edward didn't wait a second longer before tearing off a sizable portion of his signature red coat, and handing it to Mustang.

“Hold this to the wound,” Ed told him. “I'll help you get to headquarters, just keep applying pressure. We need to try and stop the bleeding.”

“G-giving me orders now, are you, Fullmetal?” Roy asked with a small laugh, but he did what Edward asked all the same as the other hoisted him up by the shoulders and began walking them towards the headquarters. “We need to... to have a s-serious talk about you listening to me, after... after this.”

Ed glanced at him, then turned back to look ahead. “I couldn't just leave you there to _die_ ,” he said, voice tight. “I... It was my fault you were there in the first place.”

“Wasn't... wasn't your fault,” Roy promised automatically.

Edward shook his head. “You thought I was in danger. I shouldn't have been late. If I'd just gotten there on _time_ —”

“Envy would've f-found another time to... to do the same thing,” Roy said. “You... you s-saved my life, F-Fullmetal. But I'm not... I'm not a fan of how you did it.”

Edward looked at him again, actually having the audacity to look confused. “What?”

“Th-the gun,” Roy explained. “Don't you... don't you _ever_ put your own life in j-j-jeapordy for me a-again.”

“ _That's_ what you're worried about right now?!” Ed demanded. Roy didn't respond, so he huffed a sigh. “Don't worry about it. It wasn't even loaded. I was bluffing.”

Huh. Roy hadn't even considered that, but it was smart of the kid. He even felt a little proud.

“What... what would you h-have done if he'd... if Envy had actually killed m-me?”

He felt Ed tense up at the words. He was quiet for a moment, but he didn't meet Roy's gaze when he finally spoke. “I would've killed him. Good thing he didn't, so nobody has to die.”

“Well.” Roy looked down at his stomach again. His vision was rapidly becoming dark around the edges, and he wasn't really feeling the same searing pain anymore. More like a cold, yet calming numbness. He was sure that wasn't a very good sign.

Ed followed his gaze, and seemed to pale. Blood had soaked completely through the red coat, and was seeping through Roy's fingers.

“No, _no_ — Colonel, you aren't going to die, you _can't_ —”

“S-Sorry,” was all Roy could get out, before everything went black.

 

* * *

 

Ed wasn't too familiar with anxiously pacing the waiting rooms of hospitals for hours on end. Normally, he was the one getting himself into dangerous situations and winding up severely injured.

Al was almost as reckless as him, but with his armor body there wasn't really anything to worry about, even if he did anyway. And Winry, while also reckless, didn't get involved in anything that would result in injury.

The last time Ed had been this worried was when Al had called him to tell him that both Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Havoc were severely injured in their attack on the Third Laboratory.

But this was worse. Because he didn't immediately receive news. Now, he was waiting directly at the hospital, and could potentially be told that Roy Mustang was dead.

Ed joked about how little he cared, about how much he hated the Colonel but... but...

In reality, he couldn't imagine life without him. Ed owed a huge part of what he had now to him, and he could be unexpectedly kind and supportive at times, while still smug and irritating at others. And despite how annoying he could be, Colonel Mustang had become a constant presence in Ed's life, for better or worse. He hadn't abandoned him, and that meant more than Ed ever let on.

And now he knew how Mustang must feel whenever Ed got himself hurt on a mission. Because he couldn't even begin to count the number of times the Colonel must've been pacing a waiting room just like this one.

But the Colonel was supposed to be smarter than this! He was supposed to be cool, collected, able to face danger head-on without blinking an eye.

Though of course, that all went out the window when someone he cared deeply about was in trouble. He _knew_ that he shared Ed's own trait of putting his own life at risk before theirs, every single time.

Ed just hadn't realized he was on that list.

He felt like there was a lump caught in his throat.

The way Mustang had told him to leave the scene, the way he'd reacted when Ed pointed the gun at his own head...

He hadn't realized the Colonel cared about him so much.

Ed hadn't realized that he cared about _Mustang_ so much, until he was unconscious and bleeding out in his arms.

The memory definitely wouldn't be disappearing from Ed's mind any time soon, and he wouldn't be surprised if it reappeared in nightmares either.

He wondered, absently, if Lieutenant Hawkeye often had to wait for Colonel Mustang in times like this.

Oh god, the _Lieutenant_.

What would Ed tell her?! What if... what if he had to break the news to her that the Colonel was—

“Roy Mustang?”

Ed rushed over to the nurse that had just walked into the room. “Yes, yes I'm— I came in with him. Is he...?”

She smiled. “He's going to be okay.” A weight lifted off of Ed's shoulders, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Can I see him?” he asked anxiously.

The nurse hesitated, then nodded. “He needed a lot of stitches, and he lost a lot of blood, but he should be waking up soon. Not for too long though, he needs rest.”

Ed followed her, heart still thumping nervously in his chest. He knew Mustang was okay, but until he saw him...

When she led him into the small room, the first thing he registered was the sound of the heart-rate monitor beeping.

This only ebbed his worry a bit, though, because the second thing he noticed was Mustang himself.

His jet black hair stood out among the white pillows and sheets, but his face was so pale it nearly blended in. The Colonel was still asleep, his eyes shut tight and his face absolutely blank of any emotion.

Normally, people look peaceful in sleep. But Ed couldn't find seeing Roy Mustang in this state anything but unsettling.

He'd never actually seen the other sleeping before, though the man was known to take many naps in his office or supply closets. It was strange to see someone usually so sure of himself, so outspoken... be so _quiet_.

Ed had no idea how the Lieutenant did it. He never wanted to see the Colonel like this ever again.

He almost turned around and walked out of the room right then and there, figuring he should finally call the Lieutenant, or someone else better equipped at handling this. Hell, even Al would be better in this situation than him.

But he hesitated for just a moment. Rationally, he knew Mustang would be safe here, that Envy most likely wouldn't come back. But... he still couldn't quite bring himself to leave the Colonel alone like that— so vulnerable. After everything that had happened, Ed had to stay. He at least owed him that.

And if he was doing it mostly because he wanted to assure himself that Roy was, in fact, still alive, then no one had to know that.

Ed sunk into one of the chairs close to his bed, only to look up and realize that the Colonel had opened his dark eyes, which were peering at him in confusion.

Ed opened his mouth, unsure what exactly he wanted say. But Mustang spoke before he could.

“Fullmetal,” Roy began, his voice coming out scratchy. He cleared his throat before continuing. “Are you alright?”

Ed was dumbstruck. “Am I... you're asking about _me_?! Colonel, you're lying in a hospital bed!” He'd heard from Lieutenant Hawkeye and Al about what happened at the laboratory, how after collapsing from blood loss, Mustang first worried about her, and then wanted an ambulance called for Lieutenant Havoc, not himself. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the Colonel's line of thinking there, and he couldn't understand it now.

“You're covered in blood,” Roy pointed out, gesturing to the alchemist's clothes. “You didn't injure yourself, did you?”

Ed looked down at himself, and grimaced at the amount of blood covering his clothes. It probably would've been smart to leave, change out of them, and come back, but he'd just been so worried...

Now however, Ed's concern dissolved, replaced by anger. “Colonel, it's _your_ blood.”

“Oh,” Roy said shortly, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. He seemed to become more alert, though. He avoided Ed's gaze nervously. “Did you... did you call Ri— Lieutenant Hawkeye?”

It was Ed's turn to look guilty then, and he shifted in his seat. “No... should I have? I wasn't sure how to break the news...”

He realized, with a start, that by now the Lieutenant must've seen the note on Mustang's desk, and would be going out of her mind with worry when she couldn't find the Colonel. If she got to the phone booth, nothing would be there except a very considerable amount of blood. And then she'd put two and two together and come here... Ed mentally cursed himself. Of _course_ he should've called—

“Don't worry about it,” Roy told him, interrupting Ed's thoughts with a dismissive wave of his hand and a remarkably unconcerned manner that he was sure Lieutenant Hawkeye would _not_ share the moment she heard what had happened. “My— er, _the_ Lieutenant has seen me pull through much worse, on multiple occasions. I'll call her myself.”

He reached for the phone, and Ed just stared at him.

“Is that supposed to be comforting?” he asked, feeling his anger rise once more, against his better judgement. “That you've nearly died so many times that by this point it doesn't even really faze you any more?”

“Well, you've had your fair share of near death experiences,” Roy pointed out, with a pointed disapproving eyebrow raise. “When you've been in the military as long as I have, it's not uncommon. The number tends to be proportional.”

Ed still couldn't believe how nonchalant the Colonel was being over this whole thing. “Yeah, because it doesn't have to do with how reckless you are, or anything,” he snapped sarcastically. “I'm beginning to understand why Lieutenant Hawkeye thinks you need a babysitter.”

Roy's relaxed gaze turned hard. “You are in no position to talk to me about recklessness, as someone who has personally had to act as _your_ babysitter, Fullmetal.”

Ed crossed his arms in response, and glared at the wall.

Roy continued, undeterred. “Now that I've actually got a clear head, I want to point out that as clever as it was, there were a million ways you pointing the gun at your own head could've gone wrong. What if Envy had realized it wasn't loaded? What if it _was_ loaded? What if he'd simply decided to kill us both?” he demanded, and Ed refused to look at him. “You made a spur of the moment decision, like you always do, and came rushing in without a plan. You didn't even call for backup when you found out where I was!”

“You did the same exact thing!” Ed practically exploded, throwing his hands up in the air. “You went rushing right into a trap, and the note you left Lieutenant Hawkeye hardly counts as 'calling for backup!' Can you honestly tell me that _you_ had a plan?!”

“No, but that's different. I'm your superior officer, and nearly twice your age. I can handle myself.”

“Clearly not!” Ed shot back, and made a sweeping gesture at Roy in his hospital bed. “You nearly got yourself killed!”

“I could say the same thing about you, Fullmetal.”

“ _I'm_ not the one who almost bled out! If I hadn't 'rushed in' when I did, you might not have made it!” Ed protested. “If you're so good at 'handling yourself,' then how'd that even happen?!”

“Because I thought you were dying!”

The outburst was met with a long silence from both of them. Ed didn't know how to respond.

“...What?”

Mustang let out a deep sigh. “You know that I ran down there without a plan, without backup, and without even really considering that it could be a trap. But do you know _why_ I did that?”

Ed nodded. “Because you thought I was in danger, because Envy said so. But that still doesn't excuse—”

“I wasn't worried at all when you didn't show up on time, but on the phone you said... or _Envy_ said, I suppose, you'd had a run-in with Scar,” Roy told him. “Scar, who's killed several State Alchemists, all more experienced than you. More experienced than me. Who almost _killed_ you in the past, right in front of me.”

Ed's face had gone pale.

“The call was from the same phone booth they found Hughes' body in,” Roy continued quietly. “And before the line went dead, I heard you scream. Scar doesn't leave people alive, Fullmetal. I thought you were already dead, or dying. I had to get to you as soon as possible. So no, I didn't think.”

Ed just stared at him.

“But I'd do the same thing over again,” Roy said, meeting his gaze again, his eyes seeming alight with determination. “Because if that you I saw bleeding to death in that phone booth really had been _you_ , I could've been too late. And I'll be damned if I lose anyone else I care about.”

“Colonel, I—”

“You don't have to apologize,” Roy told him. “I know it was stupid of me. There's been no evidence of Scar in Central for ages. But I just couldn't risk it, I suppose.” He shrugged.

Ed couldn't resist a smirk. “I wasn't going to apologize.” He had been, but the Colonel didn't have to know that. “I was going to say that I'm not going anywhere. Not until Al and I get our bodies back at least.”

It wasn't a promise he could keep. And they both knew it.

“Oh? How could I forget?” Roy shook his head, unable to hide a smile of his own. “I have no business dying, either, until I've made my way to the top. You can count on that.”

Again, an empty promise. But still, it somehow made Ed feel better.

That was enough promises for one day, though. Ed could've gone on, told Roy that he was one of the few adults he'd been able to depend on, that he was more like a parent than a 'superior officer.' That he was glad Roy was okay, that he cared about him too.

But he didn't. Instead, he asked, “So. Are you going to call the Lieutenant, or should I?” and grinned at the look on Colonel Mustang's face.

Ed had to be careful, or the old man might start spreading rumors that the ruthless Fullmetal Alchemist had gone soft.

Besides, he got the feeling that Mustang knew all of that already.

 


End file.
